Girls of the Night
by RebelAshRunner
Summary: a short song-fic, written using the song Girls of the Night from Jekyll and Hyde, and 2 OC's, Elise and Alexia, who are, at the time, girlfriends of George and Fred, in respective order. Has sexual themes, and language, though not in extreme detail.


Girls of the Night: A Harry Potter Songfic Fred/OC George/OC

((AN:Hey guys, Rebel here. This is my 1st fic.))

Rebel: Ronnie-kins, since you're not even in this story today, can you do the honor of doing the disclaimer?

Ron: Why?

Rebel: Because I said so, that's why.

Ron: Fine. Rebel owns nothing but Elise and Alexia, and not even Alexia, since she is technically her best friend's OC, even though she is the 1st to use her for HP. But do you really think that she owns my brothers, the room of requirement, or the un-named Hufflepuff? ((Rebel: Actually, I do. She's based off of my friend Lilycat808.)) Oh… Never mind then. But she still doesn't own all that other stuff.

Rebel: Ronnie, shut up before the poor readers fall asleep on us! ENJOY THE STORY, GUYS!

* * *

Elise glanced around the room of Requirement, searching for anyone other than her, Alexia, and the accompanist, a Hufflepuff fourth year. The room had become an auditorium for the girls to perform in. "Nobody's here, Elle." Alexia said, coaxing her over. "C'mon. We might as well get started." As she said this, the lights dimmed to two spotlights, and they walked into their positions.

"We're the pleasures of the night-time that fade at Dawn." Elise sang softly, as she smiled sadly, in remembrance. ",selling treasures of the night 'til night is gone." The past wasn't pretty for either Elise or Alexia. It only brought sorrowful memories.

*Flashback*

_Alexia sat outside a cold street, as Elise ran out of a building, holding a sack filled to the brim with money they had earned for their 'work'. Smiling softly, Alexia stood, and walked over to her, hugging her. "I'll take the next round, 'kay, love?" Elise nodded, tears brimming her eyes. She was still new to the business, but was quickly giving herself up to the darkness all around her. "Thank you, Ice__…" She muttered as they walked back to their living spaces. _

*End Flashback*

"But then the party's over, everybody's gone away; we stare at an empty day. What is there to do or say?" Elise continued to sing, her voice growing louder. Their 'work' had always caused them to hide themselves from the light, as if they could never get out of the darkness.

*Flashback*

_"Why would I ever go back, Elle? I've had to do this for so long, there's nothing else for me to do!" Alexia sighed. "Elle, I can't go back. It's a cruel world. I have dreams. To make them happen, I need this money!" Elise just nodded, sliding against the cold wall onto the ground, and slept. _

*End Flashback*

Alexia looked at Elise. She was deeply into this song. "Nighttime is where we live, night is where we give, everything we have to give," '**In our case,**' Alexia thought, '**we mean literally everything.**' Her eyes were getting glossy with the memories of that hell.

*Flashback*

_Alexia glanced around, shaking in a cold dark room. This was her chamber. Her hell. Her eyes shot up at the light that flooded the room as a costumer walked in. "Well now, aren't you a right pretty little thing?" The man said, smirking. "Say hello to the new master of the night, bitch." She shivered at the alcoholic stink of his breath, before she gave into him, fulfilling what she was meant to, mentally cursing herself for every second that went by._

*End Flashback*

"Most lovers can rejoice. We don't have a choice. We just know we have to give." Elise shuddered for a moment. She could recall all the times, in the beginning of her previous 'career', that she was forced to do as several men pleased, just as so many other girls had. The most explicit memory was of her first time.

*Flashback*

_"Lay down." A deep voice commanded her, growling, obviously drunk off his ass. "Now." Elise was too terrified to do anything until he pulled his hand back, swiftly raking it across her cheek. "Yessir…" She muttered, carefully, doing as he said. "Now you just let me do all the work, sweetheart." The man said disdainfully. He was a violent drunk, and literally tore into her with every deepening thrust that made the young girl cry out in pain. She could feel blood pooling around her thighs, and yet, could do nothing to make it stop. "Good girl…" The man said, stroking her bruising cheek. "Sleep well, my precious angel…" He mumbled as she floated in and out of the darkness of her mind. _

*End Flashback*

"That's why the day can never be bright, for the girls of the night." Alexia joined Elise in the last line of this. They shared a pain that few could understand. They were best friends, even called twins. They had gone through everything together. But now, it was Alexia's turn.

"Somewhere I know there's a someday that's just for me. Everybody has a someday, so why not me?" She sang beautifully, tone filling with hope. She remembered always watching people go by, always wondering 'could I be like them someday'.

*Flashback*

_"Elle, do you think that we could ever be out there, with those people? I want to, Elle. Someday..." She said, sitting in a windowsill of the room they shared, waiting for a reply._

*End Flashback*

"Lexi, do you really need to fill your heart with empty dreams? You'll always be who you are! Stop chasing that distant star!" Elise sang in response, finishing her earlier pleas.

*Flashback*

"_Sure, Ice… Whatever you say… You can try. Just keep me out of it. You'll always be like this. So will I. It can't be changed." Elle sighed, rolling her eyes at Alexia._

*End Flashback*

In unison, they sang the chorus again. "Nighttime is where we live. Night is where we give everything we have to give. Most lovers can rejoice. We don't have a choice. We only know we have to give. That's why the day can never be bright for the girls of the night."

Alexia smiled sadly, looking toward the sky. "Fly away, fly away. Let me find my wings! Let me be the girl I want to be!"

*Flashback*

_"Mama, one day, I'm going to grow up and be a really powerful witch, just like you! " A five year old Alexia said, beaming at her mother._

*End Flashback*

"I'm afraid to fly away, when all I have is here." Elise sang strongly, remembering that she had started this in the first place to care for her younger sister.

*Flashback*

_"Elie? Where's mama?" a young seven year old asks her fourteen year old sister, Elise. "She's gone, I guess… I'll take care of you, little one. Don't you worry."_

*End Flashback*

"I have my hopes." Alexia sang, and Elise countered her. "I have a child! And children must be fed! Forget your hopes, or you will be misled! With the Dawn, they disappear…"

*Flashback*

_"Forget your dreams, Ice." The same argument that they'd had so many times before. Elise always tried to make Alexia understand that she couldn't simply wish and be out. The chances were slim to none. "Elle, haven't you ever dreamed?" She asked. "Yes. And you see where it's gotten me, Ice? Nowhere. Just give up." _

*End Flashback*

Alexia sighed. "Then why are mine still here?" Her dreams wouldn't leave her, no matter how much she wanted them to. No matter how much trouble they got her into, they stayed.

*Flashback*

_Alexia had just been beaten again, for trying to leave 'the business'. 'Damn my dreams… They shouldn't even be here anymore. They aren't worth it. … Then why won't they leave? … Dammit…"_

*End Flashback*

Elise sang barely above a whisper. "Fly away, fly away, fly away…" And Alexia joined her again in unison. "Ask me to share your fantasies dear, but don't ask me where tomorrow is. Don't ask me where to find happiness, though I know for sure where sorrow is."

*Flashback*

_Sorrow. Every night that Elise and Alexia had been there was the very epitome of sorrow and hatred of the world and all its pitiful inhabitants."Damned fools… Why the hell does it have to be like this? Why do we have to be the ones to suffer so much, Ice?" Elise said, tears brimming in her eyes, as she watched her sister sleep. "I don't know, Elle. But one day, we'll be free…" "Will we?"_

*End Flashback*

"Sorrow is where the dark meets the light…" Elise almost whispered, her eyes glinting in mourning. "Someday I pray my fears will take flight," Alexia sang louder as the phrase when on.

"Sorrow is where all hope fades from sight, for the girls of the night… We're the girls of the night… Just the girls of the night…" They faded in their harmonies, a resonation floating off the walls.

Suddenly, they heard clapping, and they looked directly outward to see their boyfriends, Weasley twins, Fred and George. "… What the hell are you two doing here?" Alexia spat. Elise agreed. "Yeah, how the hell'd you even get in here? We put up several enchantments to keep people out."

The twins just laughed at the two girls. "We're **us**, love. You can't keep the greatest pranksters since the marauders out with a few simple charms." Elise sighed. "Damn. They're right…" Alexia shrugged. "Well, they're here, so we may as well tell them…" "We were once called 'the girls of the night'…" Fred blinked and George coughed. "What, now, Snow?" George asked Elise. "… What I mean is… We were… well… whores…" She whispered as softly as she could, before letting out a sob.

"Snow!" He exclaimed, going over to her. "It's alright, love. I don't care about your past. Only our future. That and only that." Alexia looked at Fred. "And you? What do you think about this?" She said with contempt, sure that he would be disdainful. "Like George said, I don't care about the past, Alexia! Only about the future. A future that is bound to be as bright as the sun." He smiled at Alexia, as he pulled her into a hug.

They simply stayed there for a few moments, until they figured that it was time for curfew. They then rose, and walked back to the commons room of their houses. The twins back to Gryffindor, Elise back to Ravenclaw, and Alexia back to Slytherin. "Goodnight, love…" Both boys whispered, slipping into their dormitory.

While walking Elise back to Ravenclaw's dorms, Alexia said, "Goodnight Snowy. By the way, you were wrong, you know. We made it out…" She said, smiling at her. "I know… I know that now… I'm sorry, Ice…" And with that, Elise entered her dorm, leaving Alexia to return to the dungeons of Slytherin.

"Well…" She mumbled, sneaking back into her room, "This was one eventful evening." Thus, she changed into her pajamas, and went to sleep, a small creeping smile on her face.

* * *

((AN: Hey guys! This is my first story, so don't be too harsh on me! Only constructive criticism, please! All flames will be sent to Fawkes, so he can burn them. Thank you so much if you're actually reading this! Please review this for me! I'll give you all awesome virtual cookies and a virtual bunny! Well, Rebel thanks you and says goodnight to all, even though its only 6:05pm right now as I finish typing this! If there are any questions, let me know! I love you all!))


End file.
